Rest for the Weary-DFA 15
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Exhausted from extensive fighting, the pilots retreat to one of Quatre's estate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own GW nor its characters, nor do I profit from my writings. 

Rest for the Weary, DFA

By: Dyna Dee

Warnings: slight angst

Grunting from the effort it took to climb up and into his gundam, Heero Yuy literally fell into his pilot's seat. He was tired, bone weary, as Duo would say. Every fiber of his being ached with the need for rest. For the past six weeks he and the other pilots had been sent across the globe and into space with mission orders to attack Oz at their various facilities as the need rose. At a near frenzied pace, the five pilots tried to ebb the flow of weapons and mobile suits that OZ was reproducing at an alarming rate in an all out effort to flood the earth and the space colonies with their ominous, dominant presence. The leaders of OZ were making an all out push to advance their plan for global and space domination in order to dictate their version of peace. The five pilots had grown up in the space colonies with the Alliance's version of peace at any cost. OZ didn't smell any different or better than its predecessor.

During this time, Wing's pilot had very little contact with the other pilots. Once in a while more than one of them would end up being ordered to the same location, fulfill the mission, and have time only to greet each other briefly before they separated in different directions with new mission orders. He knew that the others, like himself, were basically living out of their gundams, getting only a few hours rest before another target was assigned.

Strapping himself into the pilot's chair, his fingers moved more slowly than usual, but with familiarity ease over the controls, starting up the systems. As he switched on the computer and communications console, he saw that a message was awaiting him. Keying in the codes, Trowa's face popped up on his right screen. His face looked drawn, tired, and worried. 

"01," he began the recorded message. "I just wanted to inform you that 04 and I are standing down." His green eyes looked dull on the recording, missing the vibrancy that we usually housed there. "04 has collapsed from exhaustion and I'm taking him to safehouse #17 to help him recuperate. I haven't seen 05, but ran into 02 a couple of days ago. He looked bad. Really bad." He paused for a moment, then continued, a defeated tone to his soft voice. "We can't keep this pace up any longer. One of us is going to make a fatal mistake without proper rest. If you can square it with the "Powers That Be", join us, I'm sure you're as weary as the rest of us. I'll try to reach 02 and 05 to inform them of our status. Take care." The message ended and the screen went blank.

Bringing up the list of safehouses on Wing's computers, Heero established that #17 was a Winner owned villa on the Greek Island of Corfu. Closing his eyes, he envisioned the island surrounded by pale blue and serene water and, despite himself, he sighed deeply with longing.

He was currently in Northern Europe and had already accepted the mission to blow up an OZ factory in Belgium. He checked his computer again for the details of the factory and its location. Confirmation came in that pilot 02 had accepted the mission also and would meet him there at 1600 hours. Hitting the controls, the gundam lifted from its hiding place, the pilot noting that it responded as sluggishly as his own body. Time for a tune up. With a smirk he thought his gundam must be as tired as he felt. He put the chore of tuning up his war machine on the list of things to do once he had a little time. The top priorities on that list were sleeping and eating.

He arrived at the scene on time, and his long range scanner reported that Deathscythe was already there and engaged in battle. As he made his approach, he watched as the deadly, green glowing scythe cleft two Leo's in half as he spun in a circle. But to Heero's surprise, the black gundam then stumbled and fell to one knee.

"Duo!" he called out after activating the COM board. He waited for a few moments for the usual humorous reply from his partner, and when the COM board finally lit with visual, he was shocked at what it revealed. "Are you alright?" he asked, even though his eyes told him the answer.

"Mnn ok." Duo mumbled as he looked up through his long bangs and Heero evaluated the other pilot over the visual link. He could clearly see that exhaustion lined the braided boy's face. He had obviously lost weight and his face looked sunken and gaunt, his eyes were dull and dark circled, and his usually well groomed hair was limp with oil and sweat and was falling in loose stands around his face and shoulders.

"Stand down!" Heero ordered brusquely. "I'll finish this."

Duo shook his head. "I'll...back......you." His voice sounded flat, matching his eyes as they shifted to his scanners. "More Leo's approaching from the west." he reported listlessly.

Heero checked his own scanners to confirm. He looked through his viewer to see the factory workers scurrying to escape the building that was his target. He'd give them a few more minutes to make it to safety. "You take the two on the left. I'll get the group approaching on the right." Duo nodded and his screen blanked out, though his audio remained on. Heero was pleased to see the black gundam rise and move towards its next victims, though almost haltingly. Heero maneuvered Wing to leap up into the air with his beam saber drawn, ready to battle with the approaching defenders of the factory.

Over the COM, he could hear Duo's labored breathing and grunts of exertion as he battled and realized that it was even taking a greater effort on his own part to eliminate the mobile suits before him.....more than it usually did. Trowa's words of warning echoed in his ears. As the last of the enemy fell before him, Heero turned his attention to Deathscythe. The black gundam stood alone, the two mobile suits he had been sent after were in splintered pieces at its feet. 

Disengaging his beam saber, he lifted his buster rifle and targeted the now vacant building. "Move out, Duo." he warned the other pilot. Aiming, the targeting system quickly locked on, and in a heartbeat, the building exploded. "Move now!" Heero shouted at the immobile gundam behind him.

The black gundam moved as if in slow motion backwards a few steps, and as the aftershock of the blast hit them, his steps faltered completely, and in an most ungraceful movement, it fell back and sat down, hard.

Heero's eyes widened. "Retreat!" he shouted with no reaction from the other gundam and hearing nothing from his partner, he quickly closed the distance between them, worried that Duo was injured.

"Duo. Duo are you okay? Turn on visual." He yelled at the uncommunicative pilot as Wing landed next to the sitting gundam. The screen flicked on and all that Heero could see was the top of Duo's head as his chin rested on his chest. From the COM's audio and visual Heero could assess that the American's breathing was rapid and shallow. "Duo?" he called out, and slowly the braided pilot lifted his head with what seemed to be a with great effort.

"Cant.....do....any....more." his voice rasped out wearily. "Self destruct....get away." A single tear rolled unheeded down his cheek.

"No, Duo." Heero's voice said firmly. "You are not in any danger of being captured. Do not self destruct." He ordered, his voice tight and authoritative.

"Can't....anymore." an exhausted sob broke free from his throat.

Duo hated to cry, and it was then that Heero realized that his friend was not thinking clearly and was desperately exhausted. He knew he needed to do some fast talking to keep his friend from making a terrible mistake. "Duo, you're just exhausted. We all are. We're going to join the others and rest for a while. Do you understand? Don't you want to see our friends again, Duo? Quatre will cry for a year if you don't come." It had recently been something that they'd joked about. Quatre himself had started it when the others realized how tender his feelings were towards them. He told each of them that if they didn't live through the war that he would probably cry forever. It had become something they all teased the Arabian about, though not unkindly. They were all touched that their kind-hearted friend cared so much for them.

"Can't ...move." Duo whispered in defeat and his head slowly fell forward again.

"I'll carry you. Sleep. I'll get you to safety, Duo. Please..., trust me." Heero told the apparently unconscious boy, knowing that if Duo was alert, he would be able to detect the uncharacteristic desperateness in his voice. He didn't know if his partner heard him or not, but he needed to reassure him, and maybe even himself that everything would be fine.

Sending Wing skyward, he maneuvered the controls and brought it into flying mode. Circling once, he dove down and clamped onto the shoulders of the motionless gundam and, with great effort on both his and his gundam's part, he lifted Deathscythe, with its exhausted pilot, and began the flight southward.

It was after midnight when he stumbled up the steps of the villa with his still unconscious partner slung over his shoulder. Rashid had been alerted by the security system and met them, his gun in hand quickly withdrawn when he saw it was his expected guests.

The tall Maguanac quickly removed Heero's burden and cradled the limp pilot in his arms.

"Is he wounded?" he asked alarmed.

Heero shook his head. "Nothing recent or life threatening, just exhausted from what I can tell. He just needs some sleep." Looking up at the boy in question, Heero noted how small and frail Duo looked as he was held carefully in the large man's arms.

"Like the rest of you." Rashid commented, his tone disapproving. But his frown immediately faded, replaced by a warm, sympathetic look in his eyes. "Come. I'll take you to your room so you can rest. Are you hungry?"

Heero paused to evaluate his condition. Yes, he decided, he was hungry. "Yes, but I'm too tired to eat." he replied.

Rashid nodded and led Heero up the large curving stairs and down a long hallway. He opened a door and indicated Heero should enter. Inside, a small light burned in the corner of the room, dimly illuminating the bedroom. Heero noticed the bed had been turned down for him and it looked undeniably inviting. He stumbled, almost blindly on his way there, giving in to his weariness. But he stopped short, and turned to the tall man. "Duo?" he asked simply.

Rashid smiled. "I'll put him to bed and check for wounds." he answered the implied question. "If you promise not to shoot me, I'll return and see that you, also, are secured for the night."

Heero nodded, too tired to argue that he didn't need any help. "I'll try." he replied and fell onto the soft and welcoming bed murmuring his thanks.

He was barely aware when the Maguanac returned later and removed his shoes and shocks, and the gun from the waist of his pants. He smiled briefly at the comfort he felt of being carefully and gently placed under the covers and the blankets were tucked snugly around him. His head was cradled by a soft pillow as he drifted back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A soft tap on the door awakened the perfect soldier. He felt only a moments disorientation before the events of the day before flashed in his mind.

"Enter." he called out, his voice thick and deep from the long sleep. The door opened and Trowa's head peered around the edge of the door. 

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Hai" Heero replied and sat up, noticing his arms and legs felt heavy and sluggish. His eyes followed Trowa as he crossed the room and opened the curtain to reveal a dim-lit sky.

"What time is it?" Heero asked not seeing a clock.

"Seven.....p.m." Trowa answered and smiled at the rare look of shock on Heero's face.

"I.....I slept all day?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah....you needed it." Trowa crossed the room to sit on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." he answered as he pulled his hand through his messy brown hair. "How are you, Trowa, and the others?" 

The taller boy shrugged. "I'm....functional, and Quatre is under medical care for exhaustion. Duo is still sleeping, and Rashid said I should let him wake up on his own. Wufei isn't here yet, but sent a message that he's coming. He actually sounded better than the rest of us."

"I think we'd better have him teach us his techniques of rest and meditation." Heero suggested. He took in Trowa's appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and he appeared thinner. Heero deduced that he would need time to rest also before continuing on to fight.

Trowa smiled and nodded. "If you feel like getting up, Rashid has dinner ready in the dinning room. Or if you prefer, I could have a tray brought up."

"I'll come down." Heero replied. "That is, if I have time for a shower."

Trowa stood. "I'll inform him and see you in..... a half hour?"

Heero nodded, knowing it wouldn't take him that long. He didn't indulge himself in the long, drawn-out showers that Duo loved.

Twenty minutes later, he left his room, feeling somewhat refreshed from the hot shower and dressed in borrowed clothes that someone had kindly left on his bed. The pleated khaki pants and white dress shirt were obviously Quatre's. He wondered with a slight smile if all of them would be dressed like the Arabian until they got the strength to gather their things from their hidden gundams.

As he stood in the hallway, he looked down at the many closed doors. He wanted to check on the other two pilots, but didn't know where they were. He proceeded to the door of the room next to his and knocked softly. There was no reply. He tried it again and placed his ear to the door. Again, nothing. With his hand on the door nob, he slowly turned it and peeked his head around it. A small dim lamp was shining on a table, gave only enough light to show him the layout of the room and the vague outline of the furnishings. On the bed was a noticeable lump, and a head surrounded by dark hair lay on the pillow.

Letting himself in, he silently approached the bed. Once there, he looked down on its occupant. His fingers reached out and pulled the strands of long hair from Duo's face, seeing that someone had washed off the grime from the day before. The boy lay on his side in a loose fetal position. He looked peaceful, and his stillness seemed unnatural to the normally active boy. Heero suddenly realized that the bed covers were still neatly tucked around the slight body, not rumpled or tossed as they usually were when Duo was in a bed. Even in his sleep he rarely stayed still.

With growing concern, Heero reached out his hand to touch the boy's still and pale face. His relief made him feel foolish afterwards as he felt the normal body warmth of the other seep into his palm. He had momentarily thought that the stillness resembled death and it had frightened him that his friend might have expired while he slept.

He stood and wondered if the other pilots would think him foolish for such thoughts and emotions, or wonder at the change in him. They looked to him to be the perfect soldier, the example for them to follow. He scoffed at that. No one was perfect. But Duo had accused him of always striving to be just that, and at times, snidely referred to him as the "perfect soldier", especially when the American was worried or disapproved of a rash or dangerous action on his part. Heero knew his duty. He had been trained for it, casting his emotions and personal needs aside. Well, that was until the others had put a crack into his idealized vision of what he was and his single minded objectives. He still carried the objective of peace with him, but his view on who and what he was had now evolved. He had become more than just a soldier. He had become a friend, and that, in his eyes, had made him both vulnerable and valuable at the same time. 

The boy on the bed didn't wake from his touch and, feeling satisfied that Duo had been sufficiently taken care of, he turned and left the room as he had found it. Trowa met him in the hallway, just outside the bedroom door.

"Do you want to see Quatre, too?" he asked, a slight grin on his face at the Wing pilots concern for his friends.

Heero nodded and followed the other boy down the corridor to the door near the end. He opened it and gave way for Heero to enter before him.

The room was obviously the master bedroom. It was large and expansive, the bed enormous, and the furnishings more lavish than the two rooms he's been in. On the right side of the bed was the small figure of the Sandrock pilot. There was a faint light shining from a small lamp set on the small table next to the bed.

Heero walked to the bedside followed by Trowa. Quatre lay on his back, his head and shoulders slightly elevated by several pillows. His pale blonde hair framed his impossibly innocent and young looking face, an I.V. in his arm and a bag of fluids hung from a metal apparatus next to his bed.

As if sensing their presence, his aquamarine eyes fluttered open, but only managed to make it halfway, as if it would take too much effort to open them all the way.

"Heero!" he said weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Hello, Quatre." the Wing pilot studied the boy in the bed and managed to smile. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

"How are you, Heero?" he asked, always the polite one.

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You concentrate on getting well." he ordered, trying to sound firm but not unkind.

"I'll be fine." the blonde answered yawning and his eyes fluttered closed. "Just tired."

Reaching down, Heero took the other's small calloused hand in his. "Then rest, and don't worry. Trowa and I will take care of everything. Wufei will also be here soon."

Quatre nodded, but then a frown creased his brow. "Duo?" he whispered.

"He's here....sleeping."

Quatre nodded his satisfaction and his head soon rolled to the side as he drifted back to sleep.

"He doesn't stay awake for long, but the doctor said to give him time and he'll be fine." Trowa said as the two turned to leave the room.

Dinner was a quiet event. Rashid seemed to add or begin conversation as he walked into or through the room, carrying out various tasks in making sure the pilots had every thing they needed. They related to each other of finding their respective friends and the dire circumstances that brought them to the villa.

Trowa listened to Heero, his brows drawn together in worry. "I found Quatre in a similar state, though he had battled with me, he kept off his visual. We managed to finish the mission and take off, when Quatre quit responding. I followed him, concerned for his welfare." Trowa reported. "He wouldn't or couldn't answer my hails." He looked up his face grim. "He crashed Heero." he said, his voice strained. "He hit a few tree tops and then fell into a lake. Sandrock sank to the bottom immediately." The Heavyarm's pilot pulled his hand through his hair in agitation. "There was enough damage done to his gundam that it was no longer airtight, and if I hadn't been right there to pull him out....." he stopped, unable to say it, and let Heero come to the logical conclusion that they would have lost Quatre. He would have drowned in his gundam.

They both sat in morose silence for a few moments before Trowa changed the subject. 

"Have you communicated with Dr. J?" He asked.

Heero nodded as he pressed his napkin to his mouth. "During my flight here. I was monitoring Duo's condition and realized that we couldn't continue. I informed Dr. J that, as of that moment, all pilots were on medical leave and, unless the world itself was in danger, we were not to be contacted."

"Thank you, Heero." Trowa looked gratefully at the boy they all looked to for leadership. "I wasn't going to contact mine or Quatre's director until he was recovered. We were basically both AWOL."

"Not anymore." Heero assured him.

After the meal was finished, the two pilots were escorted to a comfortable recreation room and talked about their missions over the last six weeks and shared their observation of the continuing war as they played a slow game of pool.

They retired early still feeling fatigue tugging at their minds and bodies.

Heero was up well before dawn. Dressed in his borrowed clothing, he wandered the villa, not to be intrusive, but to familiarize himself with his surroundings and possible escape routes. Stepping outside the dwelling, he found a familiar figure sitting on the stone steps leading to the front door.

"Wufei." he called out in recognition of the other. The Chinese boy turned but didn't rise.

"Morning, Heero." he said in greeting, a slight smile on his face. 

Wing's pilot raised his eyebrows in mild surprise that the other reacted in such a relaxed manner. He moved to sit down next to him on the steps when it was clear that Wufei wasn't going to stand.

"How long have you been here?" Heero asked.

"An hour or so." Wufei shrugged. "I didn't want to disturb the household so I snuck through the security and decided to wait for the sunrise.

"Are you well?" Heero inquired. Studying the other boy in the dim pre-dawn light, he couldn't visually tell if the Chinese boy was in good health or exhausted like the rest of them. 

"I'm well enough, but grateful for the respite." he replied.

Heero's eyes narrowed only slightly as he studied all the nuances that were Wufei; the glint in his eyes, his posture, and the strength of his voice. Heero came to the quick conclusion that Wufei was tired, but his mind and body were "well enough."

"How are the others, are they here?"

"Hai." Heero answered as he looked out at the horizon as it slowly brightened. "Trowa's okay, but Quatre is bedridden with exhaustion. Duo is close to that." He turned to look Wufei in the eye. "He nearly self destructed because he was too tired after the last battle to pilot his gundam away. If I hadn't been there..." And like Trowa the night before, he let the rest of his thoughts and fears of what might have been trail off, finding it hard to face the reality of it. Though hiding it, his eyes betrayed his emotions to the other boy intently listening and observing.

Wufei clasped his cool, reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are a good friend to him, Heero. You saved him again."

"We almost lost the two of them, Wufei." Heero said sadly in realization of the fact.

"But we didn't." Wufei stated firmly, sensing that the normally stoic pilot they all looked to as their leader needed his strength to buoy him, at least for the moment. He in turn studied Wing's pilot. There was a slight slump of the shoulders, his emotional state was not as stolid as usual, especially when speaking of almost losing the others, and there was a hint of dark shadows under his eyes. He concluded that the almost perfect soldier was in need of this rest period as much as the rest of them.

"How long is our down time?" Wufei asked.

"As long as it takes for the others to gain their strength back."

The two pilots sat silently, side by side, as the sky brightened in the east, and the first burning orange and curved edge of the sun peeked over the edge of the eastern horizon, casting it's first brilliant glow on a new day full of possibilities. Both boys turned at the sound of the front door opening.

"Good morning young masters." Rashid's deep voice boomed happily across the short distance. "Come, breakfast is nearly ready and a glorious day awaits us." he smiled broadly.

Exchanging a smile at the large man's cheer and optimism, Heero stood and offered his hand to the Chinese boy, who gratefully accepted the hand up. Together they followed the tall, obnoxiously happy man inside.

Around 10:00 a.m., Heero entered his room carrying his lap top and duffel bag as well as Duo's familiar black duffle. He shrugged the straps from off his shoulders and dropped them onto the bed. Moving his lap top to the desk near by, connected the necessary wires and he opened it, but paused as he held his index finger hesitantly over the power button. Mentally forcing his hand from automatically turning it on, he spun away, retrieved Duo's bag, and left his room.

Knocking on his partner's door, he waited, listening for permission to enter. His brows furrowed at the silence. Surely Duo was awake by now. He knocked louder and as only silence answered, he opened the door. The curtains covering the large window had been only slightly opened to let some natural light spill gently into the room. Putting the duffel on a chair against the wall, Heero turned and approached the bed.

A sharp intake of air displayed his alarm at seeing the small figure in the bed in the exact same position he had been in the night before. Without hesitating, Heero moved to quickly throw back the covers, revealing a pajama clad body. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took hold of Duo's shoulder and began to shake it. "Duo! Wake up!" he called to the other. No sound or movement came from the braided boy. "Duo!" his voice rose, the tone reflecting his growing alarm.

"What's the matter Heero?" Trowa asked from behind him. He turned to see the Heavyarm's pilot standing in the open doorway.

"Get the doctor. Duo won't wake up." Heero shouted as he continued to try and revive the unresponsive boy in the bed. "Duo." he growled in helpless warning.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Rest for the Weary

Part 2

Dyna Dee

"What's the matter Heero?" Trowa asked from behind him. He turned to see the Heavy arm's pilot standing in the open doorway.

"Get the doctor. Duo won't wake up." Heero yelled over his shoulder as he continued to try and revive the unresponsive boy in the bed. "Duo." he growled in a tone of helpless warning.

The doctor was in Quatre's room when Trowa rushed in. The older man only had a moment to grab his black medical bag as he was pulled out of the room and down the hall, leaving the blonde in the massive bed wide-eyed and alarmed. Rashid, hearing the commotion, joined them as they entered the pilot of Deathscythe's room to find Heero sitting on the edge of the bed. He had lifted Duo up and was holding the limp boy in his arms and close to his chest. "Wake up, Duo." he pleaded more gently now as he rocked back and forth ever so slightly.

Heero looked up to observe the newcomer. "Here, let me see him, son." the doctor insisted gently. He was an older gentleman, mid fifties, of middle eastern descent, with a shock of white hair covering his head that contrasted sharply with his dark skin. His face and slightly protruding belly seemed to be the only roundness on this otherwise sharp angled man. To offset the roundness of his face, he wore small oval, half glasses which seemed to balance quite comfortably on the end of his nose.

Gently, Heero lay Duo down, making sure his head went back onto the soft pillow with his braid pulled to the side before standing up to let the doctor take his place. Moving behind the older man to observe, both Rashid and Trowa noticed that Heero had an odd and very unfamiliar look of helplessness on his face and in his stance of having his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. The Heavyarm's pilot moved up and put his arm around the Japanese boy's shoulders, lending him his support, knowing he had felt the same helplessness only a few days ago when the doctor examined Quatre.

The doctor quickly checked the braided boy's pulse and dilation of his pupils. He felt his face and, when he pinched his skin, it stayed puckered.

"He's in a similar condition as Master Quatre, though I'd guess a bit worse." he said out loud to no one in particular. "Comatose from exhaustion and dehydrated."

Pulling out a cell phone, he hit a speed dial button and began giving a list of urgent supplies needed immediately to the person on the other end. Putting the phone down, he unbuttoned Duo's pajama top to examine his skin. 

Rashid stepped forward. "I prepared him for bed, Dr. Yemin." he volunteered. "I checked for broken bones or suspicious bruising indicating internal bleeding, but found neither, just a lot of bruises. He just appeared to be asleep."

The doctor nodded and reached for the black medical bag he had placed on the floor when he sat to examine the boy. He pulled out an empty syringe and a long elastic band. Rolling up Duo's right sleeve, he tied the band around the limp arm and began to prepare to extract a blood sample.

"His pulse is a bit thready, but I'd expect that." he told the three behind him, hoping to alleviate the deep frowns of worry on their faces.

"Why doesn't he wake up?" Heero asked.

"I suspect it's from a number of reasons." the doctor replied calmly, but was interrupted when a woman rushed into the room carrying an armful of supplies requested only moments before. "I'm going to give him an I.V. to pump fluids and nutrients into his body, both of which I suspect he's lacking. I'll run the blood tests and, if he doesn't improve in a couple of hours, we may need to get him to a hospital for a full body scan."

The two pilots and Rashid stepped several feet back in order to give the doctor and his assistant room to do what they needed for their friend. The I.V. and the drawing of blood took longer than expected as the unconscious boy's dehydration made it difficult to find a vein. Yet after some diligent work by the doctor and nurse, the thick needle was inserted into a vein in Duo's right hand where a larger vein was found, then his forearm and wrist was secured to a white plastic board to keep it immobile. Two bags of fluids were hung from a quickly erected metal apparatus and soon drops of liquid ran into the I.V. tube.

A half hour after it all started, the doctor tucked the covers around the peaceful looking boy. The five standing around the bed stared at the slumbering form for a moment. He looked so young, pale and....beautiful in his unnatural stillness.

The doctor turned to the two silent boys behind him. "I think after this episode that maybe I should examine all of you." he studied them with a critical eye, taking in their weary stances and their tired and pale faces.

"I'm fine." Trowa replied quickly to the white haired man.

"The three of us are healthy, just tired." Heero stated firmly.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I was told another boy wandered in this morning, and looking better than the rest of you. I suspect you all need an iron rich diet and maybe a shot of vitamins with iron. I'll speak to the cook and see if she will prepare those foods rich in the nutrients that will help return your strength quickly.

Both boys nodded their approval.

"For the next few days," the doctor began his oral prescription for them. "I want those of you walking about to limit your physical activity and take at least one nap a day. No alcohol and only healthy foods. Understood?"

Both nodded again.

"Very well." The older man smiled, pleased. "Mirum," he indicated the older lady that moved about the room bringing a chair closer to the bed, "will sit with the boy to monitor his condition." Bending over, he put some of the objects he had used in examining Duo back into his bag. He stood up and was surprised to see the Japanese boy standing directly in front of him. His cobalt blue eyes were intensely studying him. Seeing a flicker of movement, the doctor looked down and saw that the boy had extended his hand, which he happily received with his own.

"Thank you, Dr Yemin. I'm Heero, and he's Duo." he indicated with a motion of his head to the boy he had just treated.

"You're welcome, Heero. Please, try not to worry too much about your friend. You either Trowa." He gently admonished, with a smile for the serious boy standing behind Heero. His eyes returned to the boy in front of him as they released their handshake. 

"I'll come with you back to Quatre's room." Trowa said as the doctor bent over to retrieve his medical bag and leave the room. "He'll want an explanation of why I dragged you out of there so quickly." 

Heero turned to watch them go, then returned to look back at the boy in the bed. Mirum, the doctors assistant, now sat in a chair by Duo's bedside. She looked up at the standing boy and smiled. "Go on now. I'll look after him." Her voice was gentle and reassuring.

Not really having anything else to do, Heero hesitated, then turned to leave as she made a "get moving" motion with her hand in directing him to the door.

Wufei woke mid afternoon to find his clothing had been removed from the room with a note explaining they were being cleaned and that some fresh clothing had been left on the bed for his use. After a relaxing shower, he dressed in the provided clothing and prepared to leave his room in order to find some nourishment and to check on the others. He chuckled to himself as caught sight of his reflection in the mirror just before departing. He was amused by the clothing, obviously Quatre's, khaki pants and a long sleeve oxford shirt, and realized that his Arabian friend, despite his vast riches, was as limited in his choice of clothing as Heero was. At least the shirt that was left out for him was white, not pink. On exiting his room, he was surprised to see Heero leaning against the wall next to a bedroom door. He then remembered the Wing pilot saying earlier that morning, as he led him to his room, that it was Duo's room.

"Nice outfit." Wufei smiled sardonically at Heero as he approached, noting that Heero was dressed in very similar clothing to his own. But the stoic pilot didn't seem to share his humor, indeed, he looked quite intense. "Anything wrong?" 

Heero nodded his head, and then related to him the events of the morning and went on to explain why he was there. "Rashid told me a short while ago that the doctor's assistant summoned the doctor to Duo's room. I'm waiting to hear what's going on."

Heero's usually placid face was now etched with worry. Wufei felt the need to reassure him, even though he himself felt alarmed at the report he had just heard of Duo's condition. "Let's hope for good news." he said firmly as his hand reached out to clasp Heero's shoulder reassuringly.

The Wing pilot nodded, grateful Wufei was here to lend his support to both Duo and himself.

A short while later, the door opened. Mirum stepped out and jumped at the unexpected appearance of the two boys waiting directly in front of the doorway.

"Oh!" She gasped and clutched her hand to her chest. "You startled me."

"Sorry." Heero apologized to the older woman in his unique deadpan voice, his eyes staring in an intense manner at her as if willing her to tell him what was going on.

"I was just coming to look for you." she smiled and the corners of her eyes lifted upward to match the corners of her mouth. "He's awake and asking for you." She opened the door and stepped aside in a silent invitation for them to enter.

Seeing the two boys come through the door, Dr. Yemin stood from his position on the edge of the bed and turned to greet them. "He's going to be alright." he assured the Japanese boy who had been so concerned.

"Dr Yemin, this is Wufei." Heero introduced him to the boy at his side. He then moved around the doctor to look at the boy on the bed. Duo lay on his back, his head turned to the right, his eyes closed. The I.V. was still dripping nourishment into his outstretched hand. Heero sat in the spot the doctor had just vacated and reached out, taking up Duo's other hand that lay on his stomach. Duo eyelids fluttered a moment before he managed to open his eyes and turned his head to look up into Heero's face. A small, faint smile formed on his lips and there was the slightest spark in his tired eyes.

"Heero." he spoke in a weak, faint voice. "You okay?"

Reaching his free hand out to brush the long strands of chestnut brown hair from covering the blue/violet eyes, Heero smiled in relief. "Baka." he chided Duo softly. "Of course I'm fine, and you will be too, after you have some rest.."

Duo's eyes focused to the right of Heero's shoulder. "Wu-man. You're here, too?" He tried to smile, but barely managed a slight curve of his lips.

Wufei nodded to the bed-ridden pilot. "Heero's arranged for a little R&R time for us. So, you better get your strength back soon so we can have some fun." he smiled encouragingly.

"K." Duo answered as his eyelids and faint smile began to droop.

"You need anything?" Heero asked before Duo could go back to sleep completely.

"Hungry." the boy whispered a moment before he was sound asleep.

Dr. Yemin chuckled. "His first and last words were about food."

Wufei smiled crookedly. "My advice then is to have a massive amount of food ready when he wakes up again. On a good day he can eat us all under the table."

"I'll warn the kitchen staff." the doctor smiled with good humor.

Wufei clapped Heero on the back. "I'm starving myself. Want to join me in the kitchen?"

Heero shook his head. "I think I'll sit with Duo for a while."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." The Shenlong pilot turned to leave, the doctor in tow, leaving his two friends alone with Mirum hovering over them like a mother hen.

********

Four days later, Heero and Wufei had been coaxed outdoors by Rashid, to the large heated pool at the back of the villa. The beautiful stone-inlaid patio overlooked the shoreline and the beautiful blue water of the Mediterranean Sea. A slight, barely noticeable breeze whispered warmly through the ancient olive and cypress trees that grew around the villa. Both boys sighed in contentment at the peaceful surroundings, so far from the battles and raging war.

The sound of the glass door behind them opening caused both boys to turn around from their chaise loungers in time to see Rashid holding the door open as Trowa walked through the doorway, Quatre in his arms. Both sunbathers scrambled out of their places and motioned for Trowa to use their chairs. With deliberate gentleness, the tall boy set the small blonde down and quickly adjusted the chair so that his head was just slightly elevated.

Quatre smiled at the three looking down on him with concern in their eyes.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" he asked chuckling softly. He didn't miss the nervous looks that passed between the three.

"You look better than the last time I saw you." Heero said diplomatically.

Quatre looked up and smiled gratefully at the Wing Pilot. "So do you." he replied.

Trowa fussed over the pajama clad boy to make sure he was comfortable and soon, the four pilots were relaxing in companionable silence.

"This is one dead party." Duo's tired voice sounded from behind them a short while later. The four turned in unison again to see Rashid holding their friend in his arms as he approached the small group. The Deathscythe pilot's eyes sparkled, though dimly, with mischief as he looked upon his friends. "Rashid insisted you guys couldn't have fun without me." he smiled slightly. "Now I see for myself that he was right."

The four greeted him happily, but voiced their concern at his being well enough to be out of bed. Rashid assured them that the doctor had approved as long as neither he nor Quatre tried to get up. Accepting the Maguanac's word, another reclining chair was quickly brought over to join the group. Duo was made comfortable and all five relaxed, content to be reunited and in a picturesque setting.

Duo and Quatre began and kept the conversation going by asking a few question and briefly answered the few directed to them. But for the most part, they listened to their friends. The three quieter ones of their group managed, with some effort, to keep the conversation going.

Duo lasted about twenty minutes before dozing off. Quatre managed another fifteen after that.

Heero and Wufei carted over a weighted and very large patio umbrella to shade the two slumberers. Without the need to entertain, the three fell back into their normal non-communicative state, alternating between looking out over the veranda to the clear blue water below, and watching the two sleepers with concern.

Quatre woke after an hour had passed and began the conversation again. Duo woke a short while later and added to it, though he was not the lead participant as usual.

It seemed odd to have the dynamics of the team shift. But the five adjusted and enjoyed each other's presence more than what was said.

Cool drinks and a light repast were served, and shortly after, Rashid insisted the two recovering pilots return inside to their beds. "Enough excitement for one day." he declared.

"You call this excitement?" Duo smirked at the Maguanac, and then promptly yawned. He tried to protest, but Heero stood and picked him up effortlessly to take him back to his room.

"Take Duo to my room, Heero." Quatre spoke up. "When we're awake we can keep each other company. Then when you guys come to visit, you can visit the both of us. It's more efficient." he declared with satisfaction at his reasoning, then turned to look at the braided boy in Heero's arms. "That is, if you want to, Duo."

The American nodded sleepily, and lay his head against Heero's shoulder as his little bit of energy reserve gave out.

"You don't know what you're letting yourself in for." Wufei warned with a crooked smile.

Quatre looked up with puzzled eyes that matched the color of the sea that surrounded the island.

"Ever seen Duo's favorite cartoon, the Tasmanian Devil?" he asked.

Quatre nodded, remembering Duo pulling him into the T.V. room to watch the cartoon staring a furry brown creature that talked incoherently and spun around like a tornado, destroying everything in its path. 

"That's Duo in his sleep." Wufei snickered and looked up to see Heero with an amused smile on his face, nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey. No fair picking on the tired guy." Duo mumbled with a faint smile.

"Well, we can always modify the arrangements later, when we're feeling better." Quatre wisely amended.

With a nod of his head, Heero turned with his charge and moved through the glass doors that were held open by Rashid. Trowa bent and lifted Quatre who clasped his arms around the Heavyarms pilot's neck and smiled shyly at Wufei who stood watching them. "Take care of Heero and Trowa for us, okay Wufei?" The Chinese boy agreed with a nod and a smile as the two left the patio, pleased that the blonde strategist saw fit to leave him in charge of his and Duo's self appointed job of watching over their welfare. He deemed it a high compliment.

The three healthy boys found Quatre's new arrangement convenient. The enormous bed had more than plenty of room for the both of them to lay side by side with room to spare. Apparently, to the surprise of Heero and Wufei and to Quatre's benefit, because of his weakness and lack of energy, Duo's usual tumultuous and legendary restless sleeping habits ceased. They took shifts in sitting with both boys during the daylight hours when one or both of them were awake. At night, Duo was returned to his own bed and Heero volunteered to stay with him in case he was needed.

Another week passed before the doctor allowed both boys to dress and join the others downstairs for meals and quiet entertainment. They watched a lot of movies, though the two seemed to tire easily at the least exertion and usually slept through any program they watched. It was apparent to all that Quatre was recovering quickly, but Duo continued to be plagued by weakness and a lack of appetite and energy.

Three weeks had passed from the time Heero and Duo arrived on the villa's doorstep. As the morning eased itself into the early afternoon hours, Heero stood at the large glass window that looked out over the calm and scenic sea. He heard the familiar click of Duo's boots on the marble tiles and turned to greet the still-too-thin boy. Duo gave a lazy smile in return. Heero made a mental note that the sparkle in his eyes was still not as it had been and the smile, though welcome, seemed to come with effort.

"Hi, Heero." Duo greeted him warmly as he stopped at his side and joined him in gazing at the scenery. "Whatja doing?" he asked with a one-sided smile.

"Thinking." Heero replied, knowing one word answers always riled Duo.

His partner turned to study his face. "You contacted Dr. J, didn't you?" There was only a hint of mild accusation in his voice.

"Hai." Heero answered and saw a flicker of worry cross his friends expressive face just moments before he covered it up with a not so sincere smile.

"So......when do we leave?"

Heero turned to look his friend in the eye. There would be no skirting around the issue, and he knew Duo was not going to be happy. "Wufei and I leave tonight night on a fact gathering mission." The braided boy seemed to slowly take in the information and then his eyes strayed to a movement outside the window and a slow smile grew. Heero turned to follow Duo's line of sight to see what he found so amusing.

His eyes lit on the large pool and the scene playing out just to the side of it. It looked like Wufei was meditating near the pool's edge, sitting in a lotus position on the cement surface. Behind him, Quatre and Trowa, dressed in swimming trunks, were in stealth mode, coming up behind the apparently unaware Shenlong pilot. Just as they reached him, the Chinese boy jumped to his feet, spun around in one fluid motion and grabbed the two would-be tricksters, throwing the both of them behind him and into the pool. The splash and their laughter could be heard into the villa. It was obvious that Quatre was nearly returned to full health.

"Quatre and Trowa will take out several key manufacturing sites in a couple of days." Heero's voice continued on to appraise Duo on what was going to happen soon.

Duo looked up knowingly into his friends eyes. "I'm being left behind?" he asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"You'll stay here with Rashid until your strength has returned sufficiently enough for you to pilot your gundam." Heero replied gently, knowing that Duo hated feeling weak, just like the rest of them, and he would look at being left behind as a sign of his weakness.

Duo's shoulders slumped as his eyes moved down to study a spot on his boot. "I'm sorry." he mumbled dejectedly. "I'm trying." He looked up as Heero's hand settled on his shoulder.

"Its not your fault." Heero assured him. "The doctor said your slow recovery has to do, in part, with your lack of important vitamins and nutrients when you were younger. Added to that, is your overly active metabolism. Your body is having a hard time recovering after being depleted and having little reserves. With your appetite not back to normal, it can't get enough to fuel you properly."

Duo nodded and his brows drew together unhappily. "Dr. Yemin's got me peeing into a cup twice and day," he complained. "and he took me off all the good food and has me on a high protein and vegetable diet." he grimaced. " There's only so much of that food that I can eat."

"Your kidneys and liver were shutting down." Heero explained again. Duo knew this, but needed to be reassured. "He has to make sure their functioning fully before he'll release you." Duo nodded that he understood. "Speaking of food," Heero continued. "Your lunch is waiting for you. Try to eat everything on the plate this time." He took the other's slender shoulders and forcibly turned him to face the direction of the kitchen and gave him a little push.

"Okay, okay. I'm going already." he complained and looked back with a wry smile. "You're getting to be as bad of a mother hen as Quatre." Duo mumbled as he moved in the direction he was pointed towards.

Wufei exited the door Duo was walking towards. They paused to greet each other and exchanged a few words before the braided boy continued on his way. The Shenlong pilot moved towards Heero, noting the look of worry on his face.

"The others want us to come swimming. Want to?" he asked.

Heero looked out at the two splashing in the pool and shook his head. "I've still got some arranging to do on the computer for our mission. We'll stay at a school, and I've been working on transferring data and funds to the admissions office.

Wufei's eyebrows rose. "I thought this was a one or two day mission. Will we be gone that long?" he asked.

"Several weeks." Heero confirmed and his gaze moved from Wufei's face to look out the window once again. This time his eyes followed the black clad body that exited a side door onto the patio, a plate of food and a glass of milk in his hands.

"The others will stay here?" Wufei asked.

Without looking away from the boy now moving to a patch of lawn near a tree and sat down under it, Heero answered. "Trowa and Quatre will leave within the week."

"Duo?" Concern flashed in Wufei's eyes. He turned to see the object of Heero's scrutiny, and joined him in watching the other boy as he slowly lifted his sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. After several more, Duo put the other half of the sandwich down and took a drink of the milk. Putting the glass back down on the grass, he followed it. Lowering himself down to the green coolness, he settled on his side, pillowing his head on his arm.

"He'll stay here with Quatre's staff looking after him."

"He won't like it." Wufei stated the obvious.

"He realizes he's not strong enough to pilot Deathscythe. I'll have him join us as soon as he's well enough and have Dr. J contact G and make sure Duo is paired with at least one of us until he's one hundred percent again."

Wufei nodded, his eyes still on his braided friend. "He didn't even finish his meal. That's a strong testament to his state of health. Should I carry him to his bed?" he turned to look at Heero for permission.

"No." Heero moved and put his hand on the nob of the glass door in front of them. "I'll sit with him for a while and then see that he finishes his lunch when he awakens. Why don't you go swimming with the others?"

Wufei nodded as he watched the Japanese boy exit the room and move silently to sit next to his sleeping friend. He watched the two curiously and reflected, once again, at the changes in Heero. Over the past few months that they had been working as a team, he and the others had observed the cold, distant soldier that Heero had been slowly become more caring and open with the rest of them. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Duo was the reason for it. It was obvious to all of them that the two had become very close friends. Duo trusted Heero implicitly and refused to let him retreat back into the perfect soldier mode when he was off the battle field.

Wufei remembered the conversation he'd had with Trowa several weeks after the incident when Heero had hurt Duo and caused the boy to go silent on them. Each of them had to prove to the braided boy that they valued his friendship and wanted it to continue. After confronting Heero about the incident, Wufei had left the room disgusted with the cold boy's actions. Trowa related to him how Quatre had admonished Heero to look into his heart to see that he too, needed Duo in his life. He must have found the need there and made it a mission at some point, because Duo and he seemed as close as brothers after that incident had been resolved. That test of friendship affected all of them, it drew the team closer together. Now, they laughed, played, danced, cared, and were even affectionate with each other, though it obvious that Quatre and Duo were the more tactile ones. They had grown from soldiers to acquaintances, and from there to friends, and over time, to a strange sort of family. Alright, a very strange, dysfunctional family of kid terrorists. Wufei smiled sardonically at that thought.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed his cheeks to puff up as he blew the air out of his lungs, letting go of some of the frustration he felt. He didn't like the idea of leaving Duo behind. Yet watching him fall asleep after the slightest of exertions, had caused a strong surge of protectiveness in all of them for the weakened boy. Watching Heero as he guarded his sleep, he knew the Wing pilot was also reluctant to leave him. Leaving was going to prove difficult for all of them.

Later that night, before their departure, they all sat together in the dinning room for the evening meal. Duo sat quietly, smiling occasionally as the others carried the conversation. He pushed his food around his place, disinterested in the moussaka and assorted vegetables on his plate. Seeing his lack of appetite, the others teased and cajoled him into eating most of it. Rashid then brought in a tray of one of Duo's favorite dessert, flan. They managed to get him to eat two servings.

"You're looking better tonight." Quatre observed, smiling at his braided friend.

"I feel a bit better." Duo returned, obviously forcing a smile.

"Keep eating like you did tonight," Trowa calmly spoke up, "and you'll be back in Deathscythe before you know it."

Duo simply nodded and turned his gaze to Heero. "When do you leave?"

he asked.

"Midnight." he answered with a look at his watch. "I should probably rest before then."

Wufei stood. "Me too." he said, and moved over to Quatre, extending his hand. "Thank you, Quatre, for your hospitality. I appreciate the rest your home has afforded us."

The blonde took his hand in his own and shook it firmly, smiling warmly. "You're welcome, Wufei. Hopefully, it won't be too long before we're reunited again." He then rose from his chair and quickly embraced the Chinese pilot. "Stay well." he told him.

Wufei blushed. Quatre's embrace was not unexpected, as he did it often. But it still was something Wufei had not experienced in his own, more formal family, and it took some getting use to. He turned and went to Duo's place and extended his hand to the American, expecting, more or less the same treatment. Duo stood and brushed aside his hand as he embraced the Chinese boy. He held the embrace until he felt Wufei's hands raise and hug him back. "Get well soon, Duo. Then come join us." Wufei whispered.

"Take care of yourself and Heero, okay. No self-destruct buttons." Duo voice came out muffled as his face was pressed against the slightly taller boys shoulder.

Wufei nodded, knowing Duo could feel his answer. Being released, he then moved to Trowa who simply smiled and shook his hand. They were all pretty predictable, he mused.

Heero stood and Quatre took that as his cue to approach the pilot. "Take care, Heero." Quatre embraced him the same as he had Wufei. Heero found it comforting that he would be given the same warm embrace that the Arabian gave only to the closest of his friends. He returned the hug, grateful to be included in that group. "Thanks for everything." he said as he patted the blond's back affectionately.

Once released, Heero took Trowa's hand in a firm shake. No words were needed between these two quiet friends. They understood each other well.

"Say good night, Duo." Heero took the braided boy's arm.

"But...." he started to object as Heero began to pull him from the room.

Heero interrupted him. "You've had a good couple of hours. You need to rest and you can keep me company while you're at it."

Duo did feel tired and, other than the short nap he'd had on the lawn earlier that day, he'd managed to stay awake all day.

"Go on, Duo." Quatre urged smiling at the departing two. "We'll see you tomorrow."

The braided boy only had time to wave as he was pulled from the room. He was led to Heero's room, which was much like his own, similar furniture and color accents. On the bed was Heero's duffel bag, packed and ready to go. The oh-too-familiar lap top was closed and sitting on the table. Heero sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks. He set them neatly at the foot of the bed and pulled back the covers. He paused, looking questioningly up at Duo. "Go ahead and get comfortable. Take off your shoes and jeans." he ordered with a slight smile.

With a shrug, the braided boy complied as Heero stood and removed his own jeans revealing the red silk boxers Duo have given him as a gift several months ago. He set the clock on the night stand and crawled unto the bed and under the covers, moving over to leave room for his friend to climb in next to him. A moment later Duo lay on is side with his back pulled firmly against Heero's chest as strong arms held him in place.

"Comfortable?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.

"It's been a long time since we were alone like this." Heero spoke softly. "Could you tell me a story? That is if you're not too tired."

"Well, maybe a short one." Duo yawned as he felt sleep drawing closer in the warmth of his friends secure embrace. Then a sudden thought entered his mind. "Heero?"

"Hum?"

"What do you think the others would think of this?"

"This?"

"Yeah, you know, this. You holding me like this."

There was a pause as Heero contemplated the question and his answer to it. "Is this wrong?" he asked.

"Maybe to some people." Duo replied.

"Do you think it's wrong?" Heero asked, his tone worried.

He felt Duo shrug. "As a kid living on the streets, we always huddled together for warmth, comfort, and a sense of security and belonging. That's what this feels like to me. How can that be wrong?"

He could feel Heero nod his head. "That's what I feel, also." he replied and then continued slowly to explain his thoughts. "I was trained to ignore my needs and feelings, and it always felt so cold and empty. There was a gaping void inside me. I filled that void with my missions, but there was still this cold and empty feeling." He paused as he remembered the internal ache of being so alone.

Duo turned in his embrace to lay on his back to look up questioningly at his friend. Heero continued. "That void has now been filled with friendship, yours and the others. You've no idea how much you've changed me, Duo. Dr. J would be thoroughly pissed if he knew." he smiled weakly.

"We can see the changes, Heero." Duo replied. "And you're a much better person for it." He smiled up at his friend. "And, I won't tell J if you don't, okay?"

Heero nodded and pulled Duo back into their original position. "My story?" he reminded the braided boy.

Duo closed his eyes and began to tell Heero of Joshua and the battle of Jericho, though later, he wasn't sure he ever finished it, but drifted off in the telling.

The Deathscythe pilot slept deeply that night, and awoke in the morning realizing that Heero had left quietly without waking him. He was surprised that he didn't even hear the alarm go off. Snuggling deeper under the covers, he wrapped his arms around his thin body. He vowed to himself to eat everything they put in front of him to try to get better so that he could join his friends again, and soon.

Closing his eyes, he thought of what Heero had said, about the ache of loneliness causing a void in his life. He was fully aware of such a void in himself, and it made him shudder even under all the warm covers. He had analyzed his feelings over the last couple of years and he knew that it was loneliness that haunted him when he was left alone for too long. He had lost so many, was left alone and mourning too often. He knew it was a risk to let himself care for these boys that were his teammates, his friends, but he couldn't help it. It was a chance he took because they chased away the overwhelming emptiness that could so easily overtake him. When he was near the others, he felt whole, needed, and wanted. It was a good, warm feeling. They were the family and home that he'd always longed for. He belonged to something good, and it felt wonderful.

After laying quietly and thinking for some time, he climbed out of bed and stood to stretch languidly. "Yep!" he spoke aloud to himself as he patted his flat stomach. "Today I'm going to eat like a horse." He vowed and his stomach replied with a deep, hungry growl. "And, I'll join the others soon." he promised himself, then smiled, because he never lied, not even to himself.

End


End file.
